Ashen
by mizuno shiena
Summary: "Kau berisik. Terlalu kekanakan. Ceroboh. Polos. Tidak peka." —Tak peduli seberapa cueknya dia padaku, hari ini dia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. / Zombie!AU [ Mayuzumi x Reader ]


**.Ashen.**

.

.**Genre**—Fantasy.

.**Warnings**—plot samar alias tidak jelas; OOC, mungkin; typos; diksi dan tanda baca tidak sesuai EYD; dan berbagai jenis kekurangan lain.

.**Characters**—You/Readers and Mayuzumi Chihiro.

.**Disclamers**—I don't own Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ along with the characters in it. All that is in the Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバスケ owned by Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Also, cover isn't mine. I just have this fanfiction story.

* * *

Aku menggigit bibir bagian dalamku, berlari menyusuri jalanan becek dengan tangan kanan yang mencengkram FN-57 kuat-kuat. Napasku putus-putus, dan aku sudah tak bisa lagi merasakan setiap pijakan kakiku pada tanah. Bajuku yang basah melekat tak nyaman di tubuh. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah ini disebabkan air hujan atau keringatku sendiri. Sesekali, kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang; memastikan keberadaan makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang berhasil membuatku mau tak mau terus berlari tanpa henti.

Tak menemukan satupun dari mereka, lantas mataku memilih untuk bergerak-gerak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

Seingatku, aku baru meninggalkan tempat ini tiga bulan yang lalu, tapi semuanya—semuanya tampak begitu asing.

Dulu, warna-warna terang menghiasi setiap sudut daerah ini. Dulu, daerah ini begitu ramai dengan aktivitas manusia. Dulu, daerah ini begitu hidup.

Namun sekarang semuanya ... berkebalikan.

Pengelihatanku kini tak luput dari kumpulan mayat saling tumpang tindih bertumpuk di setiap sudut jalan, menguarkan aroma amis menjijikan yang menusuk-nusuk hidungku dengan kejam. Kepulan asap yang entah berasal dari mana, membumbung tinggi menjamah langit. Sekarang, Tempat ini hanya dihiasi oleh warna suram dan merah. Tempat ini hanya dihuni oleh mayat. Tempat ini sudah _mati_.

Semuanya berubah karena makhluk-makhluk yang entah berasal dari mana itu menyerang kami.

Berusaha mengabaikan semua pikiran itu, aku memandang punggung pemuda kelabu yang berlari di depanku. Tangannya masih mencengkram kukuh tangan kiriku, menarik tubuhku yang sudah tak bertenaga dengan kuat, seolah-olah dia takut aku menghilang. Aku terdiam dan menyadari sesuatu. Kami terus berlari dalam posisi ini sejak aku nyaris mati terkena serangan salah satu dari mereka, tadi. Kalau pemuda di depanku ini tak menolongku dengan cepat, mungkin sekarang aku sudah menjadi onggokan daging di sudut jalan atau lebih parahnya—menjadi bagian dari makhluk-makhluk itu.

Tak peduli seberapa apatis; seberapa cueknya dia padaku, hari ini dia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku.

Baru saja aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba ia berbelok, memasuki sebuah lorong gelap dengan aroma yang tak mengenakan. Aku tersandung, dan dia malah melepaskan kaitan tangannya; membuatku benar-benar jatuh ke tanah. Aku meringis, bukan karena sakit, tapi karena kakiku sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Aku tak sanggup berdiri.

"Kenapa kita berhenti di sini?" tanyaku. Suaraku bergetar dan nyaris berbisik. Napasku benar-benar sudah habis. "Satu kilometer lagi kita sampai."

Mayuzumi Chihiro-kun yang berdiri di sebelahku sama sekali tak menoleh. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok dengan tangan yang memegangi bahu kanan. Wajahnya masih tanpa ekspresi. Napasnya terengah dan wajahnya yang memang sudah pucat bertambah pucat. Tapi kupikir keadaannya masih lebih baik dariku yang sudah merasakan sakit di setiap tarikan napas. "Kita istirahat sebentar," cetusnya.

Aku terbelalak, tidak menyetujui keputusannya. "Tapi—"

"Tidak ada gunanya memaksakan diri. Kalau kau pingsan di tengah jalan karena kehabisan napas, aku juga yang nanti akan repot. Dan bukan hal mustahil kalau itu dapat menyebabkan kita mati," tandasnya langsung.

Aku mati kutu, sama sekali tak bisa membalas setiap ucapannya. Dia benar. Mayuzumi-kun benar. Jika aku ambruk di tengah jalan, bisa-bisa hal itu berujung pada kematian. Aku memang ingin segera kembali, bertemu dengan Momoi-chan, Kuroko-kun, Akashi-kun dan yang lainnya, tapi saat ini aku tak boleh gegabah. Sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk istirahat selagi makhluk-makhluk itu tak ada di sekitar sini.

"Ini." Sesuatu menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Aku melihat Mayuzumi-kun menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang isinya tinggal setengah padaku. "Itu botol minumku, habiskan saja."

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil tersenyum. Detik berikutnya, aku langsung menegak habis air tersebut.

Aku menarik kemudian mengembuskan napasku perlahan. Masih sedikit terasa sakit, tapi lebih baik dari yang tadi. Menoleh pada Mayuzumi-kun, kudapati dia telah duduk di sebelahku. AK-47 miliknya ia letakan di samping tubuh. Sesekali, Mayuzumi-kun melongokan sedikit kepalanya keluar gang sembari meringis pelan. Aku tahu meskipun dia bilang istirahat, sebenarnya kami tak bisa benar-benar istirahat. Kami harus selalu siaga.

Keheningan menyelimuti kami. Tak ada suara apapun selain helaan napas berantakan milik kami berdua. Aku bahkan tak mendengar suara hewan pengerat.

Sekonyong-konyong aku terbayang wajah Momoi-chan dan Aomine-kun. Mereka pasti sudah kembali ke Tempat Perlindungan dan membawa cairan penting itu. Aku yakin. Feeling-ku tidak pernah salah. Dan aku rasa, sekarang Momoi-chan sedang merengek pada Aomine-kun atau Kuroko-kun—menanyakan keberadaanku dan Mayuzumi-kun.

Cairan yang kumaksud barusan adalah alasan mengapa kini aku dan Mayuzumi-kun berada di luar Tempat Perlindungan. Cairan itu merupakan barang penting untuk suatu eksperimen yang katanya dapat membantu manusia melawan makhluk-makhluk menjijikan yang telah banyak membunuh dan mengubah manusia. Buruknya, cairan itu berada di laboratorium timur dan barat kota ini, yang jelas-jelas sudah dipenuhi makhluk jadi-jadian itu.

Mau tak mau, Pimpinan kami membentuk dua tim dadakan. Aku bersama Mayuzumi-kun bertugas ke Laboratorium Timur dan Momoi-chan bersama Aomine-kun ke Laboratorium Barat.

Sialnya, setelah berhasil mendapat cairan itu, aku dan Mayuzumi-kun mengalami sedikit masalah.

.

.

_Trak!_

.

Lamunanku pecah kala telingaku mendengar sebuah suara sesuatu yang terkoyak bersamaan dengan desisan, kemudian disusul oleh lengkingan yang tak asing. Aku berdengap. Gigilan rasa dingin mulai menjalari setiap inci tubuhku. Gawat. Suara ini pasti berasal dari mereka. Suaranya memang terdengar jauh, namun bukan berarti kami aman. Kami harus pergi dari sini. Tak lama lagi, _mereka_ pasti menemukan kami. Aku meremas FN-57 milikku.

"Mayuzumi-kun," panggilku seraya memutar kepala ke arahnya yang telah berdiri tegak. Desau angin tatkala musim gugur mencambuk inci kulitku, mengibarkan surai kelabu Mayuzumi-kun dan diriku sendiri di sekitar wajah masing-masing. Aku membisu setelahnya, memperhatikan dari samping wajah _emotionless_-nya yang entah kenapa selalu menarik atensiku.

"Mayuzumi-kun."

Hening.

"Mayuzumi-kun."

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Chihiro-kun."

Kali ini kusebut nama kecilnya, tetapi sahutan masih nihil terdengar.

"Mayuzumi Chihiro!" seruku mulai kesal. Kali ini tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa caraku menyebut namanya begitu menuntut, meminta seluruh perhatiannya.

Perlahan, ia melongok padaku. "Ini bukan saatnya menghafalkan namaku, _Onna_," ucapnya datar, pun tatapannya.

Aku merasa sebuah pukulan rasa kesal menghantam tubuhku. Jadi sedari tadi dia mendengar panggilanku? Dia ini! "Aku tidak menghafal namamu. Mayuzumi-kun kita harus—!" tapi itu hanya sampai kulihat sebuah garis melintang di bahu kiri pemuda kelabu itu, merobek kemeja putihnya yang kini telah dinodai bercak merah pekat. Itu bukan luka sayatan biasa. "Mayuzumi-kun, kau terluka ..."

Dia membuang muka seraya berkata dingin. "Diamlah. Kau berisik. Makhluk-makhluk sial itu bisa mendengarmu."

Rasa khawatir menguasaiku. Jadi tadi dia meringis karena menahan sakit? Karena luka ini? Kenapa aku tidak sadar? Dan dengan bodohnya aku malah sempat berpikir bahwa keadaannya lebih baik dariku; padahal pada faktanya, mungkin keadaan Mayuzumi-kun berkali-kali lipat lebih buruk dariku yang hanya kehabisan napas. "Tapi makhluk itu mirip hiu, bisa mendeteksi bau darah dan—dan kau terluka!"

Aku beranjak dari posisi duduk, hendak menyentuh lukanya, tapi dia menepis dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah menggunakan obat buatan Midorima." Mayuzumi-kun berujar, masih dengan suaranya yang tak bernada. Dia bertingkah seperti ia tidak memiliki luka yang masih terbuka di tubuhnya. "Jika obatnya bekerja—seharusnya bau darahku tidak terdeteksi oleh makhluk-makhluk itu selama beberapa menit. Dan dalam beberapa menit itu—"

"Jangan-jangan—_jangan-jangan_ luka itu hasil dari perbuatanmu yang menolongku tadi?" tanyaku pelan, mengintrupsi kalimatnya.

Mayuzumi-kun memandangku sejenak dengan teliti, matanya menusuk tepat di mataku—seperti mencari sesuatu dariku, sampai akhirnya kembali berpaling. "Bukan. Jangan berpikir yang lain-lain," elaknya dingin.

"Jangan bohong, Mayuzumi-kun!" Aku tahu luka itu salahku. Luka itu akibat kecerobohanku. Dan kalau ternyata obat Midorima-kun tidak berfungsi dan lokasi kami ditemukan makhluk jadi-jadian itu, itu juga salahku. Semua masalah yang muncul di misi kami hari ini adalah salahku. Aku memang ceroboh. "Luka itu karena kau menolongku tadi kan?!" tuntutku.

"Bukan."

"Mayuzumi-kun!"

Dengan gerakan yang tak terbaca, pemuda itu meraih pergelangan tanganku, memaksa mataku untuk bertemu kembali dengan sepasang matanya yang kelabu. Aku terbelalak kaget. Mata itu seperti biasa, datar. Namun aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh di sana. Dia seperti ingin ... menyampaikan sesuatu padaku.

"Kalau luka ini memang hasil dari usahaku menolongmu tadi, kau akan melakukan apa?"

Rajutan kata itu disampaikan dengan suara rendah, tapi entah bagaimana sukses menusukku dengan tepat—berhasil membuat mulutku terkatup rapat. A-aku ... aku memang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini ...

Mayuzumi-kun melepaskan tanganku. "Sebelum ini, aku tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun, aku hanya peduli pada diriku sendiri. Saat yang lain terluka, dan aku tidak, aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting, aku baik-baik saja," katanya, nada suaranya entah kenapa terdengar berbeda di telingaku. "Tapi sekarang aku merasa," ia memberi jeda, tangannya ia pindahkan ke puncak kepalaku dan mengelusnya pelan. "kalau kau tidak boleh terluka—_sedikitpun_."

Kedua mataku membulat. Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ini bercanda, 'kan? Apa telingaku mengalami gangguan sampai-sampai suara Mayuzumi-kun terdengar begitu lembut? Dan—dan apa tadi mataku benar-benar melihat bibir miliknya tertarik sedikit—membentuk sebuah senyum?

Kali ini pemuda itu mengesah. Tangannya masih berada di kepalaku. "Kau berisik. Terlalu kekanakan. Ceroboh. Polos. Tidak peka."

Aku melotot. Itu hinaan yang kejam. "_Chotto_—"

"—tapi entah kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu."

"Eh—?"

Aku mengerjap bodoh. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengolah setiap kata yang baru saja ia suarakan. Mayuzumi-kun menghela napas berat sembari menggumamkan sesuatu seperti '_bodoh_', '_benar-benar tidak peka_' dan sebagainya. Dia beringsut menjauh dariku lantas membalikan tubuh, kemudian memeriksa keadaan di luar tempat persembunyian kami. Tunggu—aku masih belum mengerti apa maksudmu, Mayuzumi-kun—

"Dengar." Mayuzumi-kun kembali berbicara. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang karena ia berdiri membelakangiku, namun suaranya sudah kembali seperti biasa. "Selagi obat Midorima masih bekerja, kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang sebelum makhluk-makhluk menjijikan itu menemukan kita. Bagaimanapun caranya, kita akan kembali ke Tempat Perlindungan dengan selamat. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka."

"Mayuzumi-kun, aku—"

Belum sempat untaian kataku terselesaikan, Mayuzumi-kun telah terlebih dulu menarik tanganku, membawa tubuhku keluar dari lorong gelap dan kembali berlari.

* * *

—END.

* * *

Maafkan saya atas OOC-nya Mayuzumi ;;-;; maafin juga kalau fic ini terasa aneh. Saya kena wb dan lagi berusaha kembali nulis TAT. Kalian bebas mau bayangin kaya apa makhluk di dalam fic ini, karena sebenarnya saya nggak yakin kalau ini Zombie!AU /kabur.

Tertarik untuk memberi review?


End file.
